To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since the deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, many efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a Beyond 4G Network communication system or a Post long-term evolution (LTE) communication system.
The 5G communication system has been considered to be implemented in a millimeter Wave (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band) to achieve a high data transfer rate. To reduce a propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance of radio waves in the mmWave band, beamforming technology, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technology, array antenna technology, analog beamforming technology and large scale antenna technology are under discussion in the 5G communication system.
Further, for improvement of the system network, development of technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and receiving-end interference cancellation is being considered in the 5G communication system.
In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access technologies, have been developed in the 5G system.
On the other hand, the Internet has evolved from the human-centered connection network in which humans create and consume information, into the Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed components exchange and process information. Internet of everything (IoE) technology may be an example in which large volume data processing technology based on the connection to a cloud server and the like is combined with the IoT technology.
To implement IoT, technical elements such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology and security technology are required, so technologies for the connection between things, such as sensor network, machine to machine (M2M) and machine type communication (MTC), have been recently studied.
In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service may be provided, which collects and analyzes data created from connected devices to create new value. The IoT may be applied to various devices such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, a healthcare service, a smart home appliance, and an advanced medical service, through the convergence of existing IT technology and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts have been made to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, the technologies such as a sensor network, M2M and MTC may be implemented by the techniques such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna, which are 5G communication technologies. Applying the cloud RAN and large volume data processing technology to the IoT network may also be an example of the convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
D2D communication for performing direct communication between devices using the wireless communication system may be implemented, and since the D2D communication is operated based on the proximity between user equipments (UEs) or between devices, a D2D communication service may be referred to as a proximity-based service (ProSe). As used herein, the terms ‘device’ and ‘UE’ are used interchangeably. The ProSe is a proximity-based service that uses D2D communication proposed by 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), and reference may be made to 3GPP TS23.303, for the basis system configuration for providing the ProSe. In the D2D communication, a service may be used through direct communication between UEs. In the D2D communication, a UE performs a discovery operation to find another UE that the UE is interested in, or performs an operation for communicating with another UE that the UE is interested in.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.